The objective of this study is to determine the role of the pharmacist in the patient care area, and as a member of the health care team actively contributing to the patient's care and research efforts. The pharmacist has proven that he can be patient-oriented. The pharmacist, utilizing new methods, has become a valuable member of the research health care team contributing directly to patient care. The following has been accomplished: improved chemotherapy records, monitored chemotherapy orders against protocols, improved drug prescribing practices by the promotion of rational and safe drug use, the prevention of potential drug-drug interactions, the detection and prevention of adverse drug reactions, the detection of drug-induced laboratory test abnormalities, the detection of possible drug-induced disease, the provision for easily accessible drug information, the continuation of education for various members of the health care team, counseling of the patient on proper use of drugs, and the detection and prevention of intravenous admixture incompatibilities.